


Darling, Can't You Hear Me? (SOS)

by MaldicionDeLuna



Series: No me lastimes (yo no tenía la intensión). [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angustía, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaldicionDeLuna/pseuds/MaldicionDeLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Traducción de la autora wonker8) 5 llamadas de auxilio que todos entendieron mal. 1 llamada que cambió todo.</p><p>No hablo muy bien el ingles así que perdón si hay pedazos que no se entienden o faltas de ortografía si hay por favor pueden decírmelo ñ.ñ y con gusto lo corregiré.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, Can't You Hear Me? (SOS)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darling, Can't You Hear Me? (SOS)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484155) by [wonker8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonker8/pseuds/wonker8). 



1\.   
La persona que llamó a la puerta del laboratorio no fue Clint. No podía ser. Clint tenía la mala costumbre de colarse en el laboratorio y sorprender a Bruce; él no había tocado las puertas del laboratorio desde los primeros días difíciles de vivir juntos en la Torre Stark. Y tan pronto como la idea de que el arquero entró en la mente de Bruce, él negó con la cabeza y se regaño a sí mismo por ser tan tonto. Por supuesto que no era Clint. Clint estaba actualmente en una misión que se suponía iba a durar unos pocos días más. 

Empujando ese pensamiento lejos, Bruce abrió a la puerta del laboratorio, era Tony Stark quien se quedó allí con una ceja levantada.

¿Eh?, que extraño.-dijo.

El doctor inclinó la cabeza en señal de confusión.-¿Qué está pasando ahora?

Barton está en la cocina.

¿Oh? ¿Clint estaba de vuelta? Bueno, de hecho esto era extraño. Por lo general, cuando Clint regresa temprano de una misión, se mete en el laboratorio y sorprende a Bruce con un gran abrazo. Luego, el arquero arrastraría a Bruce fuera del laboratorio para una cita o algo así, hasta que Bruce se da cuenta de que Clint resultó herido. Luego de la cita Clint se niega cualquier visita a algún tipo de profesional de la medicina, especialmente desde que Bruce se negó a tratar cualquiera de la herida de Clint que no era mortal.

¿Está herido?-Bruce preguntó finalmente.

Tony estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido hundidos, y el médico no pudo detener la preocupación que surgió.-Bueno.- el multimillonario dijo.- El se tomo abajo todo el jugo de naranja, que pueden o no ser causado porque él en la última misión se dio algún golpe en la cabeza. 

Los ojos de Bruce abrieron alarmados y Tony continuó su relato.

Es la marca favorita de Natasha. Ya sabes, ¿El que tenía que ser especialmente importado de Rusia? Les lleva cerca de tres semanas para hacer y enviar de vuelta, y yo realmente no estoy deseando a Natasha descubrir que su jugo ahora se ha ido y no tendrán ninguno durante tres semanas.- termino Tony de hablar. 

Bruce frunció el ceño, sintiéndose, preocupado e incrédulo en lo profundo de su estómago. Clint había regresado de una misión y no había molestado a Bruce. Clint estaba convocando de buena gana la ira de Natasha, a pesar del hecho de que él siempre es de asegurarse de que el resto de los Vengadores no lo hicieran. Clint estaba bebiendo jugo de naranja, a pesar de saber que era alérgica a las naranjas. ¿Lo que había sucedido en la última misión había sacudir al arquero de esa manera?

Voy a ir a hablar con él.-dijo Bruce finalmente.

De Tony parecía que iba a añadir algo más, pero luego cambió de opinión. En su lugar, le dio una palmadita a Bruce de indecisión en el hombro.

Oye, si alguna vez te hace daño...

La frase quedó en el aire con torpeza entre ellos, pero el doctor no pudo evitar sonreír.- Lo sé, Tony.- dijo.- Pero estamos bien. No hay nada de malo en nuestra relación y Clint no va a hacerme daño.

Tony no preguntar cómo lo sabía Bruce. Él sólo miró al médico con las mandíbulas apretadas y Bruce se fue.

2\.   
Incluso antes de que Bruce estaba cerca de la cocina, él sabía que Natasha encontró su pareja bebiendo todo su jugo de naranja. Podía oír los sonidos de Clint gritando maldiciones desde donde estaba. Sus pasos se hicieron más rápido mientras se apresuraba. Llego a tiempo para ver a Natasha tirar Clint al suelo a la fuerza y meter las tabletas antihistamínicas* por su garganta. Bruce se quedó inmóvil donde estaba, con la esperanza de que los dos no le daría cuenta y, al mismo tiempo, preguntándose cómo iba a detener a los dos asesinos.

Explícate.-dijo Natasha, su voz tranquila de una manera que dejó a Bruce en el temor de su control emocional.

Clint se encogió de hombros. Había señales de vómito en la camisa y el suelo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados rojo y estaba sollozando un poco. De la forma en que su piel estaba empezando a ponerse rojo, Bruce sabía piel de Clint estaba convirtiendo picazón. "Sed", Clint declaró.

Ella lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos más antes de murmurar oscuramente en ruso. Ella ayudó a su compañero y salió de la cocina, tirando brevemente una mirada ilegible a Bruce cuando ella se fue. Fue sólo entonces que Clint se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la habitación.

Desde hace unas semanas, Bruce había llegado a esperar un cierto tipo de comportamiento de Clint. Uno de esos es él sonreír ampliamente cuando ve al médico y vienen rebotando con la energía. Se acostumbró a ver la forma en que los ojos de Clint se iluminan cada vez que Bruce estaba cerca, como si Bruce era alguien a quien Clint le encantó ver. Como si Clint era realmente feliz al ver a Bruce.

En lugar de la cálida bienvenida a la que Bruce se había acostumbrados tan rápidamente, Clint asintió a él y fue a buscar al refrigerador algo más para beber. Clint no le dio una segunda mirada o una sonrisa. Los ojos de Clint no se iluminan, y Clint definitivamente no esta corriendo hacia Bruce como un cachorro hiperactivo. De hecho, él estaba frotando sus hinchados ojos rojos suavemente. Probablemente fue la alergia, Bruce dijo a sí mismo.

No pareces lesionado.- Bruce logró decir finalmente. Bueno, lesionado no incluía los síntomas alérgicos por razones obvias.

Sí.- dijo Clint. No dijo nada más. Sólo sacó el cartón de leche y empezó a beber de ella.

No creo que al Cap le agrade que bebas directamente de la caja de cartón, Clint.-Bruce le dijo suavemente.

El arquero puso la tapa de nuevo.- Probablemente no.- él estuvo de acuerdo. Puso la leche en la nevera.

¿Por qué no viniste al laboratorio?- No era como si esa pregunta estuviera molestando a Bruce ni nada. Era sólo una buena puerta de entrada a una discusión, sobre todo en momentos como estos cuando Clint no tenía ganas de hablar. Tuvieron momentos como estos antes, y Bruce sabían cómo manejarlo.

Clint se encogió de hombros.

Bruce sólo necesitaba ser paciente, y él era siempre muy paciente. Así que se acercó a un taburete cerca de Clint y se sentó. El arquero le devolvió la mirada. Esto era algo que Bruce aprendió pronto. Él nunca empujó a Clint a hablar, sobre todo cuando el arquero se comporta de manera extraña. En momentos como estos, sólo estarían de pie o sentarse junto a Clint, hacerle saber que Bruce estaba allí a su lado. Y finalmente, Clint se lo diría, aunque a veces el tiempo varia de los pocos días o semanas.

Esto parece ser uno de esos casos, porque Clint negó con la cabeza y salió de la cocina. Bueno, eso estaba bien. Bruce podía ser paciente.

3\.   
Bruce despertó sobresaltado, sin saber lo que le causó a sacudirse despierto. Se quedó en la puerta, pero la puerta permaneció cerrada. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño. Cada mañana desde que Clint y Bruce comenzaron a ir a las citas, Clint iba, sin falta, a llamar a la puerta cada mañana a las 8 de la mañana a invitar a Bruce para el desayuno de equipo. 

Fue Actualmente 8:10 AM, y no había ni rastro del arquero en la habitación.

En cambio, alguien llamó a la puerta de nuevo.

Entra.- Bruce dijo mientras atontado se levantó de la cama.

Steve abrió la puerta con cortesía, esto era a la vez refrescante y perturbador (el esperaba que fuera Clint que estaba en la puerta). Se arrastró nerviosamente en sus pies antes de un gesto hacia el piso de arriba, donde estaba la cocina.

Uh... el desayuno, ¿sabes?

Bruce frunció el ceño.- ¿Clint sigue durmiendo?

Steve negó con la cabeza.- Me dijo que no quería que el desayuno y que debemos despertarte para el desayuno.

El médico asintió lentamente, con el ceño todavía en su rostro. Era extraño. ¿Estaba Clint todavía molesto por la misión? ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido para que él este sacudido? Clint nunca se salta el desayuno. ¡Infierno, el arquero fue la razón por la cual Bruce empezó a molestarse con el desayuno! ¿Por qué estaba saltando hoy?

¿Dónde está ahora?- Preguntó Bruce.

En el rango.

Bruce asintió.- Voy a hablar con él. Para que no se salte el desayuno.  
El capitán frunció el ceño. Parecía que quería acariciar a Bruce en el hombro, pero luego se abstuvo. En su lugar, sólo puso sus manos detrás de él.- Si alguna vez tiene que hablar…

Lo sé, Steve.- Bruce respondió a su pregunta no formulada.- Lo sé.

También sabía que él nunca tomaría la oferta de Steve.

4\.   
¿Clint?- Bruce llamó suavemente. Su voz fue eclipsada por los rugidos fuertes de disparos. Bruce se tapó los oídos, estremeciéndose en cada tiro y obligando a su ritmo cardíaco a permanecer lento.

El arquero estaba de pie en la gama, una pistola en la mano. El arco y flechas no estaban cerca de él como de costumbre. Él estaba disparando hacia el centro de la diana, golpeando el mismo lugar una y otra vez. Bueno, el le estaba dando a su objetivo, lo que aseguró a Bruce que las cosas no estaban tan mal. Pero el hecho de que Clint no tenía su arco y flechas significaba que algo estaba mal.

Bruce esperó en silencio a que terminara Clint el tiro antes de acercarse a él y tocarle el hombro.

Clint.- repitió cuando Clint sacó sus orejeras hacia abajo.-Te has perdido el desayuno.

Clint se encogió de hombros.

Y usted está usando un arma.

Estaba aburrido.- dijo Clint.

Bueno, al menos Clint estaba hablando ahora. Aunque fueran sólo dos palabras, fue un buen comienzo.

¿Ocurrió algo durante la misión?

Clint negó con la cabeza. No había ni una sola onza de luz en sus ojos, por lo que Bruce sabía que esto no era una especie de juego.

¿Entonces que no me estás hablando?

El arquero desvió la mirada de Bruce, mirando al unico agujero en la diana. Sus dientes apretados lentamente y un profundo retumbar de un gruñido resonaron desde el pecho del hombre. Bruce esperó.

Después de un minuto, Clint dejó escapar un suspiro y se dejó caer.- Lo siento.- dijo de repente.- Es que... Se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello lentamente.- Yo no estaba realmente pensando, supongo. 

Bruce no entendía. ¿Qué le estaba pasando ahora a Clint? Suspirando suavemente, Bruce agarró la barbilla de Clint suavemente y se volvió el rostro del arquero hacia él.

Yo no voy a entender si no me hablas.- Bruce le dijo suavemente.- Así que ¿por qué no ir a una cita pequeña? Apenas el dos de nosotros, ninguno de los Vengadores mirando sobre nuestros hombros. Podemos ir a la cafetería que tanto te gusta.

Había algo en los ojos de Clint que Bruce nunca había visto antes. No fue la ira, y no era miedo. Entonces, ¿qué era? ¿Y por qué Clint lo miraba así?

Está bien.- el arquero dijo finalmente. Permítanme... cambiarme primero. ¿Nos vemos abajo? 

Bruce asintió. Clint agarro su cabello antes de salir, con la cabeza gacha. Parecía un hombre que caminaba a su ejecución, y eso asustó a Bruce un poco. ¿Qué le había sucedido para que Clint actuara de esa manera? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

El doctor Banner, si usted necesita ayuda, puedo buscar algunos consejeros a los que usted podría hablarles.- JARVIS informó Bruce.

El médico levantó una ceja. ¿Asesoramiento? ¿De Verdad? Sacudió la cabeza.- Está bien, JARVIS.- dijo.- Nosotros lo resolveremos juntos.

Si usted lo dice, señor.- respondió JARVIS. Bruce pensaba que había un poco de duda en la voz de la IA, y él se rió entre ante la idea. JARVIS era una IA, lo que significaba que era un programa de ordenador, no es humano. Computadoras no sentían. Cualquier cosa que Bruce creyó oír era sólo un fragmento de su imaginación.

Eligió no pensar en por qué su fragmento de imaginación podría pensar que JARVIS tenía dudas. 

5\.   
Bruce cambió su peso de un pie a otro, silbando suavemente. Clint siempre tomaba mucho tiempo en las duchas después de trabajar en el rango. Fue una de las cosas que Clint advirtió el médico cuando empezaron a salir. Bruce se encogió de hombros entonces como si nada, y aún sería nada si no fuera por el hecho de que el médico estaba empezando a sentir un poco nervioso acerca de todo el asunto.

Por lo general, Clint tomó cerca de treinta minutos a una hora, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Habían pasado tres horas desde que Bruce preguntó a Clint sobre la fecha. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si ya habría terminada.

No sabía lo que había estado pensando entonces. No sabía por qué le pidió a Clint una cita. Siempre es Clint quien pide las citas. Siempre es Clint quien anima a Bruce. Siempre es Clint. Y ahora aquí Bruce esta, a la espera de Clint para poder ir a su café favorito en una cita con la esperanza de animarlo. ¿Cuándo sus funciones se voltearon? 

Le hizo pensar de nuevo en la conversación que tuvo con Betty. Y tan pronto como pensaba en ella, dejó de silbar e hizo una mueca.

“Betty, ¿todavía me amas? Si lo haces, entonces podemos huir juntos. Mantenernos ocultos. Clint me enseñó un montón de trucos para mantenerse fuera del radar de SHIELD. Y he aprendido a controlar el otro chico mejor. Por favor, Betty, ¿No me das esa oportunidad? "

“¿Oh, ni siquiera empieces conmigo, Bruce! Tuvimos que terminar. Tú lo sabes. No tenía nada que ver con Hulk, lo de mi papá o Hulk Busters o quien quiera que te persiga. Te quiero, pero no es lo mismo. Nosqueremos, sí, pero no estamos enamorados nunca más. Tengo a alguien nuevo, y yo pensé que lo estaba haciendo tan bien con Clint. "

"¡Esto no es acerca de él! ¡Esto se trata de ti y de mí! "

"¡No hay un tú y yo! ¡Ya no!"

"Pero Betty-"

"No Bruce. Estás molestando por algo de lo que yo ya no sé nada. No sé por qué de repente decides llamarme con esta idea ridícula de salir juntos, pero sí sé que nada bueno puede salir de siempre huir. Deja de correr y pararse sobre sus propios pies. Y por el amor de dios, Bruce, no aferrarse a la idea de estar enamorado de mí. Ya hemos hablado desde hace siglos. Usted tiene a Clint, y lo estás haciendo muy bien con él. ¡No arruines lo que tienes con él por una fantasía 'romántica' conmigo! "

¿Estaba haciendo todo bien con Clint? No estaba seguro. No estaba seguro de nada. Amaba a Betty. La amaba con todo su corazón. Pero Betty insistió en que no estaba enamorado de ella, o lo que sea que haiga dicho. Y después de todo lo que estaba dicho y hecho, ¿En dónde deja esto a Clint? ¿Cuál es el lugar del arquero en Bruce si él no estaba en el amor con Betty?

¿Bruce? Bueno, esto seguro que es una sorpresa. Usted esta por lo general en su laboratorio.- Pepper comentó mientras caminaba por los papeles de la IS en sus manos.

Hey Pepper.- dijo Bruce con una sonrisa leve.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, tomando nota de la camisa púrpura limpio y pantalones vaqueros. "¿Cita con Clint? ¿Llego de su misión ya? 

Bruce asintió.

Estoy feliz por ti.- dijo Pepper con una sonrisa brillante.- Ustedes dos se ven tan felices juntos. No puedo imaginar a el uno sin el otro. 

Eso sorprendió al doctor.- ¿Nosotros... nos vemos felices?

Ella asintió distraídamente mientras hojeaba algunos de sus papeles.- Mucho, estaba celosa cuando me enteré, ya sabes. Tony es un poco... Bueno, estoy seguro de que sabes como es Tony. 

El... sí lo se.

Pero la mente de Bruce se tambaleaba. ¿Él estaba contento con Clint? Pero era feliz cuando estaba con Betty, ¿no? Él y Betty eran felices juntos, siempre y cuando los demás no se metieran es su camino. Entonces, ¿qué demonios es Clint? Claro, que salieron en citas, pero en realidad no había nada entre ellos. ¿Significaba eso que Bruce estaba enamorado de Clint? Pero eso no podría ser correcto, porque este no era el sentimiento que tenía cuando estaba con Betty. Este no era el amor que sentía cuando tenía a Betty.

Pepper dejó de mirar a través de los papeles y dio Bruce toda su atención.- ¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.- Yo sé que no estoy todo el tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que no me importa todo el mundo.

Estamos bien.- Bruce le aseguró, pero fue su corazón el que no aceptaba la tranquilidad.- No hay nada malo en absoluto.

Ella lo miró. La misma mirada que ella dio a Tony cuando ella sabía que él hizo algo mal y no quería admitirlo. La misma mirada que Bruce había visto que le dio a Tony varias veces que causo, que Tony se rompa. Bruce no culpaba a Tony por romperse.

Está bien, está actuando un poco raro.- Bruce admitió.- Desde que regresó de la misión, en realidad.

Ella frunció el ceño, ella no tardo en rápidamente preocuparse.- ¿El está bien? ¿Él no está lesionado en cualquier lugar? "

Bruce negó con la cabeza.- No lo creo. Es sólo que él es... -Se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que el arquero estaba acercando a ellos dos, vestido con ropa de sport tal como Bruce estaba vestido.

Si lo se. Tony a veces también le pasa eso.- dijo Pepper, también notando Clint.- Bueno, solo ir a varias citas y tratar de hablar las cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Y si lo hace o dice algo que…

Él no va a hacerme daño.- dijo Bruce. Sonrió con fuerza.

Pepper asintió y se despidió. Bruce saludó Clint, que asintió con la cabeza hacia él. Los dos se dirigieron a la cafetería en silencio, dando tiempo suficiente para que Bruce a reflexionar una vez más, lo que Clint era para él. ¿Qué eran el uno del otro? 

1\.   
Se miraron el uno al otro con torpeza, sin saber qué decir. Estaban en el café, sentado al otro lado del otro. Bruce tenía un té que escogió al azar en una mano, bebiendo tranquilamente. Clint tenía algún tipo de capuchino en la mano que no estaba bebiendo.

Así que... -dijo Bruce finalmente.

Clint lo miró fijamente a él.

Bruce suspiro.- Clint...

¿Amas a Betty?

La pregunta era tan aleatoria y repentino que Bruce no sabía por un segundo qué hacer. Entonces la realidad lo golpea y Bruce dijo.- Por supuesto.- sin más vacilaciones.- ¿Pero por qué estás…

Entonces, ¿por qué dijiste que sí?

¿A qué?

A mí. Cuando te pregunté si querías salir. ¿Por qué dijiste que sí cuando amas a Betty? -Ojos grises llenos de problemas de Clint se reunieron con los confundidos ojos marones de Bruce

Bueno... yo...

Se honesto, por favor.-dijo Clint.

Bruce tragó saliva.- ¿Honestamente? Le dije que sí porque pensé que era un código de SHIELD quería introducirme a ellos, y no quería que nadie más lo sepa.

Clint dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos y soltó una risa suave que sonaba casi como si estuviera ahogando.- ¿Entonces por qué sigues saliendo conmigo? ¿Por qué nunca se menciona que fue un malentendido? ¿Por qué demonios me dejas engañarme a mí mismo después de que se enteró de que yo estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti? 

El médico frunció el ceño. Miró a su té, preguntándose las mismas preguntas. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué había estado pensando? Seguramente sabía que este sería el resultado, Seguro que su voz interior le había dicho que esto era una mala idea, que jugar con las emociones de otras personas era una cosa terrible.

Porque…- hizo una pausa para lamberse los labios, y así agarrar valor en aquella pequeña cantidad de tiempo.- Porque me encantó. Ya está, lo dije. Me encantó la forma en la que tus ojos se iluminaron cuando me miraste. Me encantó la forma en la que se rió de mis bromas secas, la forma en que sus ojos se arrugaron y brilló. Me encantó la forma en que su atención se centró en mí, como si yo era la única persona en todo el mundo que importaba. Me encantó la forma en que no te importaba hacerme enojar, la forma en que tan fácilmente acepto al otro tipo. Yo solo…"

Él suspiró.- Me encantó que me tratabas como a un ser humano.

Clint estaba mirándolo ahora. Mirándolo con esos ojos penetrantes que parecían estar categorizando cada movimiento que Bruce hice. Y de repente, todo lo hizo enojar. ¿Quién pensaba que era Clint exigiendo todas estas respuestas ahora? ¿Qué es Clint de todos modos? ¡Bruce nunca a Clint la verdad, pero tampoco era como si hubiera dicho a Clint que le gustaba! Además, ¿Quién era Clint para hablar de todos modos? No era como que Bruce no había oído hablar de las relaciones anteriores de Clint, de cómo Clint dejó a las que supuesta mente amaba en todo el mundo, rompiendo su corazón tan fácilmente como él disparó una flecha por el ojo de una diana.

¡No es como que te has dado cuenta antes!- Dijo Bruce, su voz rayana en gritos.- ¡Para alguien llamado “Ojo de Halcón”, que seguro te pierdes de mucho! Nunca te molestó antes, así que ¿por qué estás empezando ahora? Te estoy dando lo que quieres, ¿no? Estoy dejando que tengas mi atención y el tiempo que podría dedicar a cosas mejores. ¿Por qué demonios estás causando un alboroto ahora? 

Su respiración era difícil, y tuvo que recordar a la fuerza que eso no estaba bien, no podía enfadarse en un lugar tan público. No cuando puede hacer daño a tanta gente. Él y cerraba sus músculos, tratando de relajarse.

Tienes razón.- fue la respuesta suave.- Lo eh jodido todo. Mierda. Mierda…

Bruce miró a Clint, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud del arquero. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué fue Clint estar de acuerdo con él? El arquero es generalmente terco, siempre gritando y exigiendo. Entonces ¿por qué se dio por vencido tan fácilmente? ¿Así de abatido esta? Bruce dejó escapar el aliento, la ira convirtiéndose en confusión y el miedo.

Clint, que…

Lo siento por perder su tiempo, doctor.

Clint se puso de pie y se alejó, dejando a Bruce a preguntándose lo que acababa de suceder.

**Author's Note:**

> *) es una medicina para bajar o quitar los efectos de la alergia.


End file.
